Melghoren's Reach Puzzles
Melghoren's Reach is home to some of the oldest puzzles in the game. This guide will walk you through the interesting mountain that watches over the valley below! __TOC__ Getting Prepared The first thing you'll want to do is get light. Only carry what you wish to bring up. I would even suggest grabbing some spells such as strength (509) and Phoen's strength (606) before making the climb, to avoid failing some of the climbing checks. Because the Reach has a unique recharger, take as many items listed below as you can, without being weighed down. The Runes One of the first puzzles are the set of runes one must push to form a staircase. To get to the runs, from the path go... GO OPEN, CLIMB PLATFORM, TURN WHEEL, DOWN, OUT, GO BRIDGE, EAST, EAST, EAST, GO SLOPE, WEST, WEST. Once at the runes, you want to follow this simple guide: This is only the general rule to follow; it by no means is the only way for it to work. Just stick it out and hopefully you will erect the stairs and be able to move forward. Note: There will be times where you purposely have to press the wrong letter. The Cab Once you make your way up the stairs, head... WEST... ...until you see the dam and trolley car. You will need to OPEN/CLOSE the dam to get the trolley car to lower down to the platform where you are. Once it arrives, OPEN/CLOSE it again and quickly board the cab. This ride takes awhile, so enjoy the scenary. The Fog Once the cab stops, head out and follow the path until you reach the fog. The path should be pretty straight forward here. Once at the fog... GO FOG, SEARCH, SEARCH WALL, CLIMB VINE, SEARCH, DIRECTION. Do this until you reach the top. The Moon Temple Congratulations! You have reached the top, hopefully in one piece! The Moon Temple has two purposes, it is one of the final steps of mastering the Order of Voln (landing) or to charge a lot of items! Charging Magical Items Probably the most under used tool in the game, the Moon Temple has a way to recharge/charge up some magical items that most people use on a daily basis, free of charge. In order to charge an item, simply place in on the onyx altar and wait for the moon light beam. The beam of light happens once every ten minutes and lasts for one minute. During that one minute, the beam charges the item on the altar once every 6 seconds. So during one session, you can achieve 10 charges. Each item has a max capacity and it is important to watch the messaging as the light "pulses" into the item. When you notice it is soon to over heat, you have roughly 4 more charges you can squeeze into it. However, this isn't always the case! Causing an item to overheat will destroy the item, so use with caution. It is suggested to remove the item as soon as you see the over heating message. And sometimes items can just blow up without warning. It is sad, but there is nothing that can be done. Confirmed Items This is a listing of items that are confirmed for charging. *Silver wands *Iron wands *Golden wands *Metal wands *Crystal wands *Slender blue wands *Aquamarine wands *Twisted wands *Crystal amulets *Small statues *Blue crystals *Ruby amulets Unconfirmed Items This is a listing of items that may work, that need testing. *Solid moonstone cubes *Heavy quartz orbs *Smooth bone wands *Pale thanot wands *Polished bloodwood wands *Clear glass wands *White crystals *Alchemy products The Order of Voln In order to gain the Symbol of Dreams every member of The Order must complete this step if you are doing it through the Landing's Monestary. Once you have entered the Moon Temple, you will see an onyx altar. However, you will need to wait for the moon light beam before moving forward. When you see the "Suddenly a beam of moon light peeks through several tiny holes in the intricate ceiling" messaging, do the following... LIE ON ALTAR Once you receive the messaging that you have completed your task, it's on to the dreaded water tunnels! The Water Tunnels So you've done everything you can and it is time to leave. No form of magical transportation works, so time to get wet! When ready... GO SHAFT, GO OPEN, LIE. From here, you will want to LEAN LEFT/RIGHT to get out. It can be a pain and sometimes feel endless. Try leaning left at the first, third, fifth and seventh forks in the tunnel. EXIT and log back in if you feel you need to start over, as you will always begin back at the top. Special Thanks I want to give special thanks to Kashir for helping me with this guide and being the motivation I needed to get it up and running! Also, special thanks to The Coven's website who had a guide very similiar for years. Your site helped countless aventurers. Category:Guides Category:Wehnimer's Landing Puzzles